Titans Kindergarten: School Play
by InspectorOfFluff
Summary: It's the day of the mich anticipated Jump City Kindergarten Play! As Zeek hustles and bustles to get eveything done, will our two favorite toddlers have a happy ending? And will Humpty Dumpty ever be put together again...will Jack and Jill get water...does the little Black Sheep have any wool? Well, you're just going to have to read and find out!


**INSPECTOR: Hey everybody…so this little fic was based off an old memory. Does anyone else remember being in Kindergarten and doing a "Tales from Mother Goose Play" or is it just me. My mama was so happy and proud. I was the dog that howled at the moon…and my brother was a cow…hehe.**

**NICKY: *wearing his bunny ears* Congrats to fantasymoon1, for winning an O.C. **

**KYO: The Inspector owns nothing, so don't sue his broke as-(CENSOR)**

Zeek sighed, his cinnamon colored hair in complete disarray from the constant pulling it had undergone. For today was not a regular day at Jump City Kindergarten. Oh no, today was when the entire school came out to see what the Kindergarten classes had come up with to see their play.

As Zeek ran back with yet another box of needles and thread, he caught sight of his fellow student Talia O'Malley. A rather quiet slip of a girl, although the quietness probably had more to do with the fact she was deaf. Talia was in the grade below him, although she helped out in the first grade class where she could hang out with her little brother Micah.

When the hazel eyed girl caught sight of him, she gave an uncertain smile. Smiling back, Zeek slowed down. Although they didn't necessarily run in the same social circles, it didn't mean that Zeek couldn't try to be nice to the underclassman. "How are you?"

Although he didn't know a hint of sign language, he did know for a fact that the sorcerous could lip read surprisingly well. "I'm pretty good. You?" And speak English. The only reason you could tell something was wrong was with the listless quality she spoke in.

At this, Zeek's smile turned slightly pained. "Oh, you know. As well as I could be. Three high school helpers called in sick. Two students got into a fight, we're missing a cow, and our Mother Goose is AWOL. Not to mention several little kindergarteners hyped up on sugar...speaking of which, I better be getting back. Take care huh?"

At the girl's nod, the exhausted boy made his way back to his horde of sugar hyped toddlers…the horror.

Raven smiled as Beast Boy pranced around in his puppy costume. Ms. Arella had told them that they were going to do a "play" about Mother Goose. Raven herself was playing Little Bo Peep…and although raven wished Beast Boy could be one of her sheep, she had to admit he was much cuter as a puppy…and that she took great pleasure that Terra was playing a cow. HA! Stupid cow…thought she could take away Raven's puppy. Think again.

"Rae! Rae! Rae! Guess what?" At her puppy's excited shouts, Raven turned, her shepherdess costume itching at her arms.

"Hmm?"

"Zeek said I'm da best puppy he's ever seen!" The green toddler exclaimed happily. And Raven had to admit-if only to herself- that he most certainly was.

Jinx happily played with Wally's hair as they waited for Zeek to bring in his costume. Wally had decided to accept the inevitable-although he really liked it-and let Jinx play with "her pretty red hair".

Finally Zeek came bustling through, expertly dodging toddlers and other obstacles, and finally came up to the only child that didn't have a costume yet. Jinx herself was the black sheep for Baa Baa Black Sheep.

When Wally had first seen her, he couldn't say anything. He thought that at that moment, she was the cutest thing he had ever saw in his five years of life…

"Alright, my little speedster, after excavating the school basement I have finally found you….a costume! You are to become, Little Boy Blue." As he placed the costume down, he took out a little pair of scissors.

Upon sight of the tiny instruments of destruction, Jinx became a hurling flurry of enraged five year old. Without a thought she launched herself at Zeek and grabbed the teen by the hair. With fury she hissed at him, "If you put that anywhere near my pwetty red hair, I'll blow up ta stage!" She threatened.

Carefully, he removed the pinkette's fists from his own hair. Now accustomed to Jinx's obsession with Wally's hair, Zeek reassured her. "Don't worry Jinxie, I wouldn't dream of it. I just need to hem the costume so Wally won't trip."

Eyeing him suspiciously, she allowed him to set her back on a counter, and she immediately went back to Wally's red hair. The boy winced. She had pulled a bit too hard, but hey, who was he to complain.

Dick smiled. Alfred told him that Bruce was coming to the play! The boy couldn't help but giggle happily. Him and Kori had been cast as Jack and Jill, and at the moment, the girl was talking to her stuffed worm, Silky. "Oh Gwerf-hugget, I know that this Play of the Goose will be most wonderful! I hope Big Sister is proud…"

And Dick couldn't help but blush…although he wrote it off as nerves.

Cyborg pouted. Yes, pouted. Why was he pouting you ask? Because he didn't get anything cool! No, he wasn't Jack Be Nimble, or Little Boy Blue…or even Little King Boggen. No he was Humpty Dumpty! Stupid frigging Humpty Dumpty, who fell off a wall and was broken! What kind of roll was that? As the enraged toddler waddled in his suit, he heard a giggle. Turning around, he saw Bee, who smiled at him.

And upon further thought…maybe Humpty Dumpty wasn't so bad…

After three emergency hem jobs, a seam rip, five booboos, two potty accidents, and a heated call to an absent Mother Goose, Zeek was finally ready to start the play.

Glaring at the woman playing Mother Goose one last time, Zeek signaled the Lights and Sound Board to begin.

Hiding in the wings, with a pincushion strapped to his wrist, a tape measure wrapped around his neck, and a pair of scissors, Zeek silently prayed that everything would go well.

"Old Mother Goose, When she wanted to wander, Would ride through the air On a very fine gander…"

All was well. Everyone had done an exceptional job on their parts, and no one had frozen up. Now was the last scene, where the dog howled at the moon. As Beast Boy waited on stage for the cow, Raven watched excitedly.

But it was then that she noticed something. That cow…something wasn't righ- That blasted dumb cow turd! Terra was not supposed to be the cow that jumped over the moon! How dare she! Oh, the little blackette knew what that poopie face was up too! She thought that she could hold Beast Boy's hand at the end where they all bowed together! Well ha! Over Raven's dead body!

Just as the blonde girl-dressed as a cow-flew over the moon, Raven silently allowed her magic to keep her trapped there.

Terra grinned. Her plan was foolproof! At the end she'd be able to hold Beast Boy's hand instead of that stupid Raven! And just as she jumped over the moon, she waited to land…only to find that she couldn't. Opening her eyes, the girl stared down…she didn't remember being _that _high up.

As she looked down, she caught sight of a pair of eyes. Old and black, they glared at her smugly, and it took Terra a moment to realize who they belonged to. That brat stupid head askjafv dpld sdkjgbg (CENSOR. A/N: Someone's getting a bar of soap in their mouth.)

Beast Boy looked over the crowd, suddenly nervous. He couldn't see his mommy. Where was she. As he stood there, silent, he suddenly caught sight of the smiling woman. And with a smile of his own, he giggled loudly. And with that, the dish ran away with the spoon.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Jump City Kindergarten!" And as they bowed, Raven smiled. Firmly holding Beast Boy's hand in her own. She loved school plays.

"Zeek! Zeek come out here!" Hearing his students' anxious whispers, the tired, exhausted, and depleted teen tiredly came out, his students making room for him to grab their grubby little hands and bow. One thing was for certain. He hated school plays.


End file.
